Chapter 3 Synopsis
The exploits of Tevoran and Company continue in World's End Chapter 3. Warning: Spoilers Ahead. Unless you've already completed Chapter 3, or simply don't feel like reading through the cutscenes, you should probably avoid this page! Episode 10 - September 24, 1427, Voronese Wilderness Scene 1 As Princess Vera and her two guards push forward towards the manor of Martin's cousin Gilbrecht, Vera demands they stop and take a rest. As she argues with her guards, she suddenly sees a "blue fairy" and browbeats them into giving chase. Scene 2 Tevoran and Co. push forward towards Martin's safehouse. As Tevoran rambles about a previous misadventure, Martin demands he tell him about Aizu. They are interrupted when a clan of Hillmen who are rivals of Reynold abduct Vera. Martin demands they give chase, and offers to double their reward when Tevoran resists. The group attacks the brigands' vanguard. Scene 3 The "heroes" pursue the brigands to a nearby creek, where Martin demands to know where they are taking Vera. The enemies tell him to speak to the boss if he wants her back, so Tevoran and Co. attack them. Scene 4 After the battle, Martin sustains an injury which Oksana promptly heals. Martin reveals that the stones that empower her are wielded by men who dress as Ecthain clergymen, but who are far from benevolent; he suspects Duriken's involvement. A travelling merchant appears and offers his wares, so Tevoran and Co. elect to rest for a while. Scene 5 The party arrives at Gilbrecht's manor, and Gilbrecht offers to send a search party for Vera and provide lodgings for Martin and his entourage. After he departs, Ysabel and Ivan express their suspicion that Gilbrecht intends to kill the royal siblings and take the throne for himself; the party retires for the night but agrees to remain vigilant. Scene 6 Ivan and Casimir, unable to sleep, encounter each other in the manor. As they converse, guards ambush them and flood the room with poison gas. As the rest of the party rushes in, the guards offer them mercy if they turn Martin over to them. Tevoran refuses and attacks. Scene 7 After driving off Gilbrecht's men, Martin bemoans his betrayal. He continues to blame his problems on Duriken, and maintains hope he can reason with his cousin. The group decides to rest for a moment before confronting Gilbrecht. Scene 8 The party confronts Gilbrecht, who reveals he has placed Vera in a death trap. He explains that Oskar has offered him a handsome reward for the siblings' heads. The party engages him in battle, rescues Vera, and defeats him. Scene 9 Vera is overjoyed to be reunited with Martin. They are suddenly interrupted by Gilbrecht, who throws one last bomb at the group. The bomb strikes Casimir over the head before Zofia throws it back at Gilbrecht and finishes him off. Martin decides that searching for Gilbrecht's money stash is too dangerous, and Tevoran reluctantly contents himself with what he can salvage from the guards. Vera directs their attention to Casimir, but the others are dismissive of his apparent demise. Fortunately, Casimir recovers. Martin, Vera, Zofia, and Casimir depart for Tierva to defeat Duriken, while Tevoran declares his intention to head east to Hrvain in pursuit of further riches. Scene 10 As Tevoran and Co. take their leave, Ivan realizes they are not bound for Hrvain. Tevoran explains that he intends for Casimir to spy on Zofia so they can capture her, turn her over to one of her enemies, and be handsomely rewarded. The group makes for Tierva. Episode 11 - October 1, 1427, Tierva Scene 1 Martin's party arrives in Tierva, where Vera is horrified by the poor living conditions. Martin and Vera leave to seek aid from Lord Pesko in retaking Masori. Zofia immediately deduces that Tevoran intends to pull a fast one on her, but Casimir reveals he has already poisoned her. Zofia curses Tevoran before collapsing. Tevoran and Co. arrive and pay Casimir for his efforts. As Casimir leaves for his peaceful retirement, he injects Tevoran with a drug and warns him to visit if he should start vomiting black tar. Tevoran and Co. head for their old safehouse with the captured Zofia. Scene 2 The group arrives at the safehouse, where Tevoran announces his intention to sell Zofia to the man who previously ordered her assassination. Ivan worries he may be angered by Tevoran's previous betrayal, but Tevoran reasons he can simply look elsewhere for a bounty if falls through, and the group takes a breather. Scene 3 Zofia awakens and demands to be set free. Suddenly, Tiervan guards storm the safehouse and order Tevoran to surrender. Tevoran frees Zofia, and the group fights off the onslaught of guards.